


Naturally *Not* Terrifying

by AnaiyaRhayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/pseuds/AnaiyaRhayne
Summary: The war is over and new relationships have been formed....one more surprising than all others.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Naturally *Not* Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> A quick novelette based on a prompt. Takes place a couple of months after the Second War.

Naturally *Not* Terrifying

Harry wrapped his cloak closely around him; the empty halls were always cold this time of year. A light snow drifted down from the sky. As he looked up, he noted that it reminded him of shimmering diamonds. He sighed heavily. The massive loss of life during the war had taken its toll on everyone, and the only solace he could seem to find was wandering the dark, empty, lonely halls of Hogwarts.  _ Among the loss, though, new relationships have been forged, _ he thought to himself.  _ Relationships that otherwise never would have been born. _

A small smile touched Harry’s lips as he thought of his own new relationship. The reason for his wandering tonight was waiting in the Room of Requirement. The thing that he loved about the Room of Requirement was that you could keep people out, even if they were looking for you. No sound was able to be heard once the door had been closed; the entire world could be shut out. That was what he needed to do tonight, shut the world out. And the person who would help him do that was waiting for him in that room.

Habit forced Harry to remain as much in the shadows as possible. He’d nearly been caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris several times wandering the castle when he wasn’t supposed to before. That thought alone made him start walking faster as he quickly made his way to the seventh floor. 

Harry was moving so quickly and was so focused that at first, he didn’t see Draco step out of the shadow beside him. He was too focused on completing his task. Draco started following Harry at a rapid pace, hoping to reveal himself naturally rather than frighten the living daylights out of him. He smiled when he realized where Harry was going. He reached out his hand to grab Harry’s cloak….and felt him jump. Harry quickly turned around to the slight of Draco trying no to laugh.

“Draco Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed, putting one of his hands up to his chest. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Well, I am naturally terrifying,” Draco chuckled, his usual smirk on his face. Harry slapped him on the arm.

“Not funny, Malfoy,” Harry reverted to using Draco’s last name as he had done for several years. He glared at Draco. “I was already thinking that I was about to be caught by Filch and his cat. Then you grabbed my cloak….what else was I supposed to think?”

“Harry, I’m sorry,” the apology from Draco surprised Harry, as it was the first one he had ever heard from his lips. “I truly did not mean to scare you. I honestly thought you had seen me when I stepped out from behind the statue. Forgive me?” 

“Of course, Draco,” a smile played on Harry’s lips as he brought his hand up to caress Draco’s cheek. Draco nuzzled his hand. “This is a time for new beginnings….including ours.”

Draco brought his lips to Harry’s and lightly kissed him as they walked into the Room of Requirement together. 


End file.
